We're Gonna Party Like it's Prom Night
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Beakley and Wanda needed a break. So, what better way to relax than to have a girls night out?


She sat down, finally able to relax after cleaning the mess the kids made. Beakley tried to grab the remote, but it wasn't there. She groaned, feeling pretty annoyed. She got up, trying to find it. She looked under the couch, behind the T.V., and everywhere else in the room. She scratched the back of her neck, trying to figure out where it was.

"Wait a minute..." She said, sniffing a horrible stench.

Beakley looked up at the ceiling fan and saw the remote stuck up there with whatever it was that was making it stuck. It smelled awful, as if somebody cooked fish, rotten eggs, and attached dirty gym socks to it all, with some gum to make it sticky.

She put her hand up to her face. "You have got to be kidding me."

If the kids were doing this to annoy her, they accomplished that well. Beakley walked off to get a mask to cover her nose and stuff to get it unstuck.

"I _really_ need a break from all of this..." She quietly complained.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, she got the ceiling clean and the remote unstuck. She put everything away and sat down. All she wanted to do was relax for the day and watch soap operas. She turned on the T.V. and changed it to her favorite channel. Working and making sure the mansion wasn't destroyed by Huey, Dewey, Louie, and her granddaughter Webby, was tiring, especially for someone at her age. How Donald was able to handle those three for ten years was way beyond her. Taking care of Webby was be a bit of trouble at times, but she behaved for the most part.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie though, they always got into trouble. Nearly always. And Donald had to deal with that _alone_ , nobody to help him. Or at least it seemed like that. _Did he get any help at all?_ , she always wondered. Hopefully he had at least a little help here and there.

Taking care of a child alone can be difficult for anybody.

Beakley would know, taking care of her own kids and grandkid by herself. Her husband was there to help take care of their kids, but Webby, not so much. She was completely by herself when she had to take care of her.

She didn't want to think about that now though, it was time to unwind for a few hours.

Then, an idea popped into Beakley's head. She took out her phone, dialing the number of a good friend of hers.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Timmy?" Wanda asked, concerned.

"Oh relax, Wanda, it'll be fine!" Timmy replied, thinking he knew what he was doing.

They were all out at a field, full of bulls. Timmy wanted to try riding one.

Wanda didn't think it was the best idea, but Cosmo and Timmy insisted. Now she just hoped neither one of them got hurt, especially Timmy. He was just a little kid.

Cosmo was already riding one of the bulls, having trouble staying on.

Timmy got on a bull. From the start, the bull tried to shake him off of its back.

Cosmo got sent flying and landed on the rock.

He gave a thumbs up. "I'm okay...!"

Wanda sighed. _'I need a vacation at this point.'_ Her phone started to ring. She flew a few feet away from the field, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wanda." Beakley answered.

Wanda smiled. "Oh hello Bentina! It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Tired, I didn't think my boss's nephews would be this bad. I need a break." Beakley said, looking at the door; she thought she had heard something coming from the other side. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah. I need a break as well."

"Weeeee!" Cosmo yelled, being thrown in the air for the second time.

Beakley raised an eyebrow hearing that. "Sure sounds like it. What in the world is going on there?"

"Let's just say, Cosmo's being thrown in the air." Said Wanda, looking over her shoulder to check on Timmy. He was holding on for dear life. "And hopefully Timmy isn't going to be in the air with him."

She wanted to ask, but she thought it was best not to. It was probably something she didn't want to know.

"I'll go get ready. See you in a bit, Wanda."

"See ya." Wanda hung up the phone and looked at the sky. It seemed that the sun was already setting. "Come on guys, it's getting dark."

"Aww, but I was having fun!" Cosmo whined.

She rolled her eyes. "We can come back here tomorrow."

Wanda used her magic to poof Timmy off of the bull he was riding on to in front of her. She checked him and Cosmo for any injuries; luckily they didn't have any. She magically transported them all back home.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Scrooge, do you mind watching Webby for the night? I'm going out." She asked as she packed her purse.

Scrooge, looking confused asked, "Where to?"

"Going to hang out with a friend, I'm taking a break tonight." Beakley answered as she put a taser in the purse. "If there is an emergency you can call me."

Beakley then walked out the door before Scrooge could say anything else. Sighing, he just hoped they were able to go the night well without her. Hopefully whatever place she'd go to would stay in one piece as well.

Beakley got into her car that she kept hidden away. She rarely drove anymore, but when she did she preferred to drive in her own stuff. She got the car onto the street and drove off to a restaurant that she and Wanda would go to every now and again.

Beakley arrived at the restaurant, seeing Wanda there waiting for her. She got out of the car, waving and walking up to her.

She looks at Wanda, spying the beautiful, silky wine red dress she was wearing. Fancier than what she normally wears when they hang out.

"Looking fancy tonight, huh?"

"Yep." Wanda opened the door for her.

Beakley went inside and Wanda entered soon after. They went to a table in one of the corners of the restaurant and sat down. The classical music wasn't too loud or too quiet, just right. The food smelled great, making their stomachs growl; they wanted to eat the food immediately when it came. The place wasn't too simple nor too fancy, just how the both of them liked it.

Both of them read the menus, seeing what food they wanted. As they went through the menus and waited for their drinks, they had a conversation about how each other's life was going. It had been awhile since they last saw each other, so they thought it was best to catch up and to see what was going on with the other's life. They laughed at some of the things they said to each other, including earlier, when they were on the phone.

Twenty minutes later (it had felt like ten), the waiter gave them their food.

They thanked the waiter and started digging into their food. The food tasted so good that if they could, they would eat it every day.

No doubt about it.

After they finished their food and drinks, Wanda leaned towards Beakley. "You brought the taser, right?" Wanda asked, whispering.

Beakley nodded, "Yeah. You ready?"

Wanda used her magic wand to make two guns appear in her hands. "As always."

The fairy started shooting, causing everybody to either duck and hide under the tables or run out of the restaurant.

All except one person, who was sitting near the entrance.

Lapis Lazuli.

Steven suggested she should try eating at a restaurant sometime, so she thought tonight would be a good time. Peridot was going to go with her, but she wanted to be alone tonight. Lapis looked towards Beakley and Wanda's direction as she sipped her drink.

One of the staff members walked up to the girls, saying, "No guns are allowed ma'am! I'm afraid-"

Before she could finish, Beakley shocked her with the taser. The staff member fell to the ground and passed out.

Lapis mischievously smirked, getting up from her table. "Mind if I join?" The blue gem asked. That got her interested, seeing it looked fun.

Bentina and Wanda looked at each other and then at Lapis.

"Sure. The more the merrier as they say." Beakley said.

As another staff member ran towards them, Lapis raised her right hand and swiftly moved it to her left side. When she did so, water came from the kitchen and grabbed the staff member. Raising her hand upwards, he levitated above the ground. He screamed as Lapis defenestrated him, causing the glass to shatter.

"Impressive." Wanda and Beakley said in unison. They didn't think that would happen, but it was awesome.

One staff member was getting everybody out while all of the other staff members went to pin them down and take away their weapons. One of them tried to get Beakley from behind, but she turned around and tased him in the chest. Wanda shot a couple of people in the legs while Lapis held several people captive in the air in a water bubble. Their faces, or at least their noses, were sticking out, so they could breathe.

She may have _almost_ killed some people in the past, but it doesn't mean she was going to do so tonight.

Beakley tased a few more people and Wanda kept shooting.

The manager came out. Clearly she wasn't happy about this. "What is going on in here!?" She interrogated.

Everybody looked at each other. Wanda used her magic and put the manager inside of a cannon, which appeared right outside the restaurant. She shot her off to who knows where.

As the manager flew across the town, they all heard her yell "You are all banned from eating here ever again!"

Lapis let go of everybody that was inside the bubble, and they ran off screaming. The girls walked outside.

"You want to do the honors, Wanda?" Beakley asked Wanda.

She smirked. "Of course." Wanda charged up a shot and set the restaurant on fire.

Beakley and Wanda gave Lapis their phone numbers. She looked at the numbers, confused, then looked at them.

"Our phone numbers. In case if you want to do this again, you can call us." Beakley explained.

She took the numbers. "I don't have a... 'Phone' though."

"Go get one, then." Wanda said.

"Well, I'm going. See you two later." Beakley said as she got into her car. She drove home.

"...Mind if you show me what a phone is and what it does?" Lapis asked.

"Sure!" Wanda replied. She took her phone out and started explaining everything about it to her.

* * *

 _In the morning..._

Scrooge turned on the T.V. to see the news. He sighed, worried it might be about last night.

The man looked at the papers he was holding and cleared his throat. "Last night a restaurant went up in flames."

"Just as I feared..." Scrooge said, putting his hand up to his face in disappointment. The old duck already knew what the newsman was going to say. She's not going to do that this time, he told himself yesterday. Everything will be fine, he said to himself.

"The people responsible for this are Bentina Beakley, Wanda, and Lapis Lazuli." He said as he looked at the camera. The girls' pictures were displayed on screen.

Scrooge looked at the T.V., confused. That's a new one; usually it was just Beakley and Wanda, not three people. He assumed that Beakley made a new friend when she was out. It worried him, because the restaurants and wherever else she would go to in the future were going to be even more wrecked than before.

"No one was killed, but there were several injured. They're currently in the hospital." He said.

Scrooge groaned. "Beakley!" He yelled, calling her.

The woman walked down the stairs, yawning. "Yes, sir?"

"What did I tell you about destroying buildings and putting them on fire?" Scrooge said, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Not to stir up trouble. And I didn't set the restaurant on fire this time." Beakley commented as if it was a casual occurrence. "Besides, how else am I going to kill off stress?"

"I don't know. Play chess, go bowling, anything _but_ this!" He answered.

She looked off in the other direction, giving off the appearance that she was thinking. "Hmm. Nah, this is more fun."

Scrooge sighed hearing that.

How the _hell_ was he going to stop Beakley from doing this sort of thing?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry XD This was just a stupid idea I got while listening to Prom Night by Jeffree Star and watching the music video. But if you enjoyed this nonetheless, then that's good. Glad I could make someone happy with something like this.


End file.
